Frozen Smile
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Cada vez que alguien lo ve, siente un poco de temor por aquella sonrisa que nunca se borra de su rostro. Serie de Drabbles de Ichimaru Gin.
1. Traición

Fozen Smile

By: Miyu

Miyu: Inovando un momento con este perosonaje apra la comunidad de LJ de Retos a la Carta, con la tabla Angst D.

* * *

Lo supo desde un principio. Sabía que en algun momento los tenМa que traicionar. Así estaba impuesto en aquella orden de Aizen, y así debía que cumplirse.

Y eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Ya estaba preparado y tan solo tenМa que esperar. Después de todo, ¿quién es falso y quién no en Sereitei?

Un. Dos. Tres. El segundero del reloj marcó lentamente aquel día. Ejecución y muerte se llevarían a cabo tan rápido como fuera necesario.

Había llegado el momento después de tanto de traicionarlos a todos por el bien del ideal. Y es que aún en aquel castillo, él siente que traicionó solo una cosa.

De todas las cosas que más le importaba perder a causa de la traición, sólo esa le hace sentir pena.

Y es que para Ichimaru Gin, traicionar a Matsumoto Rangiku fue lo único que realmente _sintió_.

* * *

Miyu: Recuerden, cada vez que no dejan un review, un pequeño e indefenso gatito muere. ¡Salven gatitos!

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


	2. Mentira

Mentir es una acción humana. Siempre que no encontramos la forma de decir las cosas, se usa el recurso de mentir para subsitir. O cuando no queremos simplemente decir lo que pensamos o sentimos, mentimos para hacer sentir bien a la persona a la que estamos minitendo.

Y aun, cuando la soledad invade las almas de aquellas personas, comienzan a sentir el remordimiento de las mentiras que han dicho. Incluso a veces les provoca algun que otro dolor en sus mentes. O simplemente, hacen las cosas mal por ser descubiertos.

Aunque a veces, para proteger a alguien de la verdad, hay que mentirle y dejarle atrás. Fingir algo que, al final de todo, terminarА mal. ¿Por qué no incrementarlo un poco, solo para que ella este bien?

¿Solo por eso estaba condenado? No, él sabía que no era solo por eso.

Pero mientras él siguiera conciente de todo lo que hace, siempre se mentiría a si mimso, pensando que todo al final saldría como él quería.

Porque sonriendo y mintiendo a si mismo, sería la única manera de no hacer las cosas mal._ Para ella._


	3. Silencio

Frozen Smile

By: Miyu

Miyu: Y él último del día de hoy. Tabla del mal te adoro con todo mi corazón xD.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Capítulo tercero: Silencio_

Ichimaru Gin siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien muy especial para hablar. Él sabía que decirte cuando uno simplemente no quería escucharlo.  
O sólo sonreía, puesto que las palabras a veces sobraban en algunas situaciones. Dicen que un gesto vale más que mil palabras, ¿no?

Tal vez así era mejor, incluso en Las Noches. Aunque debía omitir la parte en la que a él no le hablaban por considerarlo un poco... _especial_. Y definitivamente, hablar con Tousen no era lo mismo.

Ulquiorra es un caso diferente, o eso es como lo había catalogado él al menos. Muy pocos eran con los que uno podía hablar allí.

Aunque después de todo, ¿por qué romper el silencio cuando ya no queda nadie _vivo _con quién hablar?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Gracias de nuevo

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


	4. Oscuridad

Frozen Smile

By: Miyu

Miyu: Continuando con la tabla un poquito, por el bien de ser fangirl. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, se aprecian mucho.

* * *

_Capítulo cuarto: Oscuridad  
_

Las Noches siempre fue un lugar bastante peculiar. No solo porque dentro de él mismo siempre esta soleado; o porque todos los Arrancares que allí habitan no suelen ser muy sociables, sino porque suele estar tranquilo a veces.

No es como si le importase mucho hablar con ellos. Y así es como tenía que ser después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Tanta luz es molesta a veces, por eso es que encuentra divertido salir del castillo a veces. Rodeado de un poco de oscuridad lo hace sentir bien. Sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas.

Hay cosas que tal vez se extrañen de ese lugar. Mejor dicho, personas. La falta de ella se siente un poco, pero no lo demuestra en su sonrisa.

Nadie puede juzgar algo que no ve, o por lo menos eso dicen. Todo lo que se hace se hace por el bien de una persona. Como todo lo egoísta que el ser humano hace.

Porque después de todo, ¿quién dice que Las Noches está lleno de oscuridad?

* * *

Miyu: ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Saludos,

_Akatsuki Miyu_


End file.
